


i am the shadow (driving the hearse)

by stardustgirl



Series: Mistborn AU [6]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ezra Standish, Its definitely there, Mistborn, More Implied Than Anything But, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra finishes his first successful assassination and deals with the aftermath.Prompt fill for “shaky hands.”





	i am the shadow (driving the hearse)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Child Abuse

“Get. Up.”

Ezra doesn’t obey, remaining still on his knees as his hands tremble.

“I said get up!”

A boot digs into his side and he yelps, crumpling and curling up to shield himself from further attacks. His father lands another kick on him, and he only whimpers again.

A firm hand drags him to his feet without warning, shoving him against the wall. “_Why _ are you _ crying?_”

The answer spills from his mouth in a rush. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I just– I’m– I– I didn’t want to kill him I’m—“

“I’m sure you didn’t. But you had to. And do you know _ why?_”

His pleas fall silent in the face of his father’s muted wrath; Ezra shakes his head no.

“Because I _ ordered _ you to, skaa. And that’s all you’ll ever be. Just a skaa boy.

“Living in a noble’s world.”

His father lets him fall to the floor and, mercifully, leaves him to himself.


End file.
